


[Podfic] fine, great.

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [16]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, F/M, Fluff, Georgie is Very Good I lov her she's good at relationships, Internalized Acephobia, Mentions of past partners being Not Great about asexuality, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon, this whole fic is a big mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "fine, great." by possessedradios (orphan_account).This is fine, Jon keeps telling himself.Georgie disagrees, and Jon does, too, in theory.





	[Podfic] fine, great.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fine, great.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057473) by [possessedradios (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/possessedradios). 

## MP3 & M4b

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/finegreat/fine%2C%20great..mp3)  
  
| 9 MB | 0:12:38  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/finegreat/fine%2C%20great..m4b)  
  
| 9 MB | 0:12:38


End file.
